(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for reducing acoustic and visible signatures generated when a submarine countermeasure is launched. More particularly a submarine countermeasure launcher that generates gas to launch a countermeasure has the capacity to capture the gas and therefore reduce the signatures that could be used by an enemy for detection purposes. Countermeasure devices are used to protect submarines from attacking platforms by providing decoys.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Ballistic missile submarines currently have eight countermeasure launch device ports positioned outside the submarine""s pressure hull. They are located within the outer hull superstructure forward of the sail. These launch devices are each loaded with an individual countermeasure or another underwater instrument while the submarine is in port. The individual countermeasure or underwater instrument is launched at sea from the submarine""s control room. The launch devices are expendable and cannot be reloaded while the submarine is at sea.
Prior to the present invention, the gas generated when firing a countermeasure puts large amounts of acoustic energy and gas bubbles into the water creating a significant detection risk from the resultant acoustic and visual observables.
Accordingly, it is a general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a system for making a countermeasure launcher more covert at time of launching. It is a further object to achieve this by inhibiting the gas generated during the firing from escaping the launch tube.
These objectives are accomplished with the present invention by providing a countermeasure launcher system design centered around capturing the launch tube ram piston at the end of its stroke in such a way that the bubbles produced by a gas generator are contained within the countermeasure launcher""s launch tube. The captured bubbles can be released slowly with reduced acoustic effect.